A Story He Tried To Write
by reesescupprincess
Summary: ONESHOT YxYY He wanted someone he would never have. Until one day when he discovers the truth.


Sorry about the HUGE writing. grrr

Warning: a mini bit of guy on guy but it's so small a humming bird couldnt suck it

Disclaimer: no i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh but if i did it would be Yaoi central

_ Her hair is tied up in a tight bun behind __her head; it's wet and smells like chlorine. Inside __this tied up head sits her thinking brain. The radio __blares Tegan and Sara's song: Wake up exhausted. It __sits close to her listening ears; it's to drown out __all the chaos outside her door. Her sister is watching __a game, the parents eat, and the dog and cat roam the __red halls. She sits in her room to forget everything __else, it's her moment to think about herself. She __thinks about the days gone by and the road ahead. _

_She laughs to herself and thinks " What __road? It's more like the lane line ahead." _ _ She led such a boring life, for her everyday __was the same. It was always school, practice, pretend __to do homework, sleep, repeat. There was no extreme __joy or deep sadness in her life. There was nothing she __wanted. _

"Yugi, get your head out of the clouds before we get in trouble again" I tried to ignore the golden-eyed boy beside me. I was not daydreaming, I was writing, totally different concept. Plus I was done with the work in my math class; I should be able to do what I want now.

He said it again. " Yug?' this time it was an elongated whine.

" Shut the hell up, Jou. Mr.D doesn't even care. Go fuck up someone else's life." He looked shocked at what I had said, but took my advice and bugged the brunette cheerleader.

The moment he interrupted was one of my writing moments. It was a time I wished I was someone else living a different life. My characters always had a piece of me in them so the were special in a way. This certain girl and I had the same problem. We both wanted something they didn't have, a life. Except the other girl had swim and I have nothing.

I wanted a boy to fix the nothing I had but I never had one. The more other people had ones and time passed I was itching to have one. Luckily I already had one in mind. His name was Yami Uzamaki. I saw him almost everyday; when he was close to me it would make me die inside. I wanted him so much and knew I would never have him, he practically told me.

Flashback

We were at the beach with my friend, Malik. The day was hot and the sound of laughter was in the air. The three of us were talking about all under the sun, when we started talking about our friend's relationships.

" They've been going out for 9 months and I still can't believe that Ryou is going out with Bakura. Ryou's a freshman and Bakura is a senior. That is so weird!" Malik exclaimed.

I nodded." I know it was weird when I heard about it but they are such a cute couple. We shouldn't be bagging on them."

" Yaw, Yug is right. There 'cute'" he does the fake quotations with his fingers" but I would never date a freshman when I become a senior". He was so handsome when he spoke and every second of the day. It was then I thought it would be the perfect time to ask a perfect question.

" So. Yami what grade would you date?" I asked shyly. I knew Alisa knew I liked him but Yami didn't get the hint. Thank God. He paused before answering.

" A guy who is a year younger than me. Not two or three years, that would be weird" I must have looked creast fallen because he asked me why I was looking sad. I didn't want to tell him that I was two years younger than him so I asked if they wanted to go in the water.

End

That's when my heart gave up; I started writing more than I usually do. It was my sanctuary and first love. Every story was cold and hurtful; they were stories I would never write. After that day I still saw him, talked to him, liked him. It hurts even more to see the guy you want and could never have in the hallway. When I touched him it felt like fire, he was the cure to my cold feelings.

After

School The weather was perfect for my mood. The clouds were gray, ready to burst and give us fat drops of tears. I found myself at the beach, it was empty and the waves were wild. I looked at the ocean and felt my mind being pulled in to the deep emptiness of it. I didn't notice the footsteps behind me.

" I've been looking all over the beach for you Yugi." I turned and looked at the handsome face I had fallen for and behind it saw the soul I loved. It was Yami.

"What…?"

" I knew you would be here. You told me once that the sound and smell of the ocean calmed your heart. So tell me, my trouble hearted writer, what rocks your soul?"

"You remembered that I love the ocean? Why? Why are you here?" His actions were so confusing, why did he come. I don't want him here, he is the why my heart aches.

He cocks his head to one side and just stares. " Are you serious?" He asks after awhile. I raise me eyebrows and stare back.

A few moments pass before Yami speaks again. " I remember almost everything you say."

" Well that's creepy.'

" Maybe to you. But to me everything you say is special. Special to me." I give him my impression of a fish. My eyes are wide and mouth open. I search my brain for an answer. Why does he care so much?

" Yugi. Malik told me that you liked me. I didn't know if he was telling the truth…I'm going to take a risk and say I love you."

He must have been lying. It was a joke there was no way the guy I loved, loved me back. It was like one of those fairy tale endings that I hate.

_" I love you too Yami" It was at that moment he __felt extreme joy. He knew the moment they kissed that __he would write a way he never had before. _

_ He felt as though he was another character __and someone was writing his story. He smiled against __Yami's chest. He smiled a smile only characters in __books can smile._

Fin

Fin

by: reesescupprincess

click the purple button and get a muffin!


End file.
